


Come Back to Me

by tigragrece



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Daniel Meade/Betty Suarez
Kudos: 1





	Come Back to Me

Daniel POV

_No way she_

_Never came to me_

_There's nothing left to say oh maybe_

_She's the one I need_

_But she left today_

J'avais donné mon approbation a ce que Betty parte même si je ne voulais pas du tout qu'elle parte. Cela a été une décision dure à prendre pour moi, mais il fallait que je la laisse partir réalisé ce qu'elle voulait faire.  
Quelques temps plus tard j'ai donné ma démission a Mode, tout en ayant l'accord de ma mère qui m'a soutenue, car elle savait ou c'est que j'allais c'était Londres retrouvé Betty et lui dire enfin mes sentiments envers elle. Car elle est la personne que j'ai besoin. Et cela m'a fait du mal quand elle est partie.

_Let me dream about_

_All the things I want_

_Even if I'm wrong_

_No matter what I feel_

_No matter if it's real_

_Now you got a song_

Mais avant que je parte, je suis allé voir la famille de Betty pour leur expliquer mon intention, son père Ignacio m'a dit **"Daniel, je sais que tu es sincère envers Betty je te connais depuis quatre ans et je sais que tu peux rendre heureuse Betty. C'est tout ce que je demande qu'elle soit heureuse enfin. Car elle le mérite. Donc oui je te donne l'accord pour que tu sois avec elle"**

Je l'avais remercié comme il se doit, même si il ne comprenait pas autant de remerciement, mais je lui ai dit **"Tout ceci est normal, vous êtes une des personnes que je suis ravi d'avoir rencontré et aussi pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi dans le passé".**

Hilda m'a dit qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps que quelque chose pouvait arriver entre nous, je suis resté surpris qu'elle me dise ceci. **"Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut pas cacher, on le voit avec les yeux. Quand tu es venu à mon mariage avec Betty j'ai vue la façon dont tu étais avec elle, je voyais plus que des meilleurs amis."**

Bobby & Justin m'ont alors dit de foncer à Londres pour la retrouver avant que ca ne soit trop tard et qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un.

J'ai alors pris le 1er avion direction Londres, quand je suis arrivé à Londres j'ai appelé ma mère pour lui en parler de la discussion que j'avais eu avec la famille de Betty et elle m'a dit **"Je sais que tu l'aimes, je te soutiendrais, d'ailleurs je te pousse a ce que vous réussissez tous les deux ensembles, car vous le méritaient. Betty est une fille adorable. "**

_Come back to me_

_Back to me_

_Never fade away please don't do it_

_Back to me_

_Back to me_

_I won't let you go_

J'ai alors retrouvé Betty en l'attendant à une des plus grandes places de Londres où elle était obligé de passer, cela m'a fait plaisir de la retrouver.

 **"Tu comptes retourné à New York"** me demanda t'elle

 **"Je compte resté ici et voir ce que je peux faire mais d'abord t'inviter à dîner ce soir, si tu es libre"** je lui ai alors répondu

Je vois alors son sourire et me répond **"Oui j'adorerais"**

Elle devait retourner au travail, elle m'a pris dans ses bras puis après m'a dit avec le sourire **"Eh, si tu cherches quelque chose à faire. Je recherche un nouvel assistant."**

Je lui ai dit **"Peut être que je déposerais mon CV"**

En retournant à l'hôtel, je commençais à faire des recherches par rapport au restaurant qu'il pourrait plaire a Betty, je veux être aussi romantique, mais je ne veux pas que ca soit quelque chose de hors prix, qu'elle voit autre chose de moi que la richesse...  
J'avais fini par trouver un petit truc vers un des parcs les plus connus de Londres.  
Je l'ai alors appelé pour lui demandé a quelle heure je devais passer la prendre et c'est alors qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était encore à l'hôtel et cet hôtel était le même ou je suis.

Je suis allé la cherché à sa porte, quand elle a ouvert la porte j'ai encore découvert une autre facette de Betty **"tu es très jolie"** je lui dis

 **"Merci, toi aussi tu n'es pas mal"** dit Betty presque en rougissant

On s'est mis en route direction du restaurant, pendant de longs instants je l'ai regardé et je sourirais, j'étais ravi de voir la personne que j'aime.  
Après le repas on s'est alors promenée dans le parc, ou on a parlé un peu de tout, je lui ai demandé si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Elle m'a répondu " **Non, pas pour l'instant... on va dire que je n'ai pas trop cherché, mais je ne suis pas pressée"** elle a fini la phrase en rigolant

 **"Tu souhaites profité ?"** lui demanda je

**"Oui, même si je ne despère pas trouvé la bonne personne"**

_Summary : a lack of something, certainly_

_Sometimes I feel alone_

_Oh maybe_

_Bring a light to me_

_It's gonna clear my mind_

Je me suis alors rapproché d'elle et j'ai pris mon courage a deux mains en lui disant

**"Une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis venu à Londres, c'est pour toi, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas vivre sans toi, je le pensais vraiment"**

**"Je pensais que c'était pour le travail"**

**"Ce n'est pas que pour le travail, cela est pour la vie de tous les jours. Je t'aime Betty et j'aimerais beaucoup être avec toi en tant que petit ami, si tu le souhaites"**

Je l'ai alors embrassé, mais je n'avais pas confiance en moi, car j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette, mais elle n'a pas rejetée le baiser et elle m'a dit **"Après que je sois partie, j'ai cru que tu me détestais par rapport au fait que tu n'es pas venu à ma fête d'adieu, j'aurais voulu que tu sois à la soirée et comme ca j'aurais eu aussi l'occasion de te dire que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi qui étais plus que de l'amitié."**

**"Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir..."**

**" Donc j'ai eu peur un peu aussi, mais quand je t'ai revu aujourd'hui j'ai compris que je ressentais encore quelque chose pour toi, c'est pour cela que je serais ravie que tu sois mon petit ami même si je sais que cela ne va pas être facile avec la distance"**

**"Je reste à Londres, le temps que tu voudras, mais après je souhaiterais qu'on rentre à New York voir nos familles lors des fêtes ou d'autres occasions"**

**"Ma famille va rester surprise d'apprendre que je suis avec toi"**

Je souriais et je lui dis **"Je ne pense pas, car je leur en ai déjà parlé de tout ceci et ils m'accordent leur bénédiction".**

**"Tu leur en as parlé ? Alors que ce n'était pas sûr que j'accepte ta demande"**

**"J'ai pris une chance en amour, je souhaite vraiment être avec toi le plus longtemps possible"**

**"Alors, ne gâchons pas ta chance en amour plus longtemps"** elle m'a dit en rigolant puis elle m'a embrassé

Puis quelques temps plus tard on a officialisé notre relation puis de temps en temps on revient a NY, puis après on a officialisé le fait qu'on va se marier. Et qu'on va fonder une famille.


End file.
